


Determination

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi shows his determination during his game with Kuwabara Honinbou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble round of BG. The minimum word count had been 100, so I'd decided to do one that was exactly 100. ^_^;;; And yeah, that was basically the entire inspiration for this.

It's strange, Isumi thinks. How long he's wanted this and how long he's convinced himself that he couldn't have it, especially after what happened last year. But then... everything that's happened after that... even that, really, has been a blessing, hasn't it? He smiles and places a stone on the board, confident. He'll win this game. It's just a formality, maybe, but he'll win, and then he'll try his hardest for all his games after this, because this is exactly what he's supposed to be doing.

Kuwabara chuckles from across the goban. His eyes are sharp, watching. _This would be very interesting._


End file.
